Promises are Meant to be Broken
by awaitingmockingjay
Summary: Austin and Ally are 18 years old and going through the hardest times of their lives including abusive boyfriends, self harm, depression, and even staring into the face of death. They try and help each other through it. Will they find a romance? Time will only tell!
1. Chapter 1

As Ally Dawson looked into the mirror, all she saw was a broken person. Tears rolled down her red splotched face. She was bruised and battered with circular cigarette burns over her arms and legs. A giant bruise covered her entire side and a large cut along her left shoulder blade. Her abusive boyfriend, Jackson stormed into the bathroom.

"Hey, if you mention any of this to anyone, I will kill you and your family", he threatened. Ally couldn't help but think of what just happened. She went back to the moment when she was folding Jackson's laundry and he stormed in, drunk with a marijuana filled cigarette.

"You need to stop drinking so much. You're underage and besides, you'll kill yourself", Ally stated.

Out of anger at what Ally had just said, Jackson took a swing at Ally's face. Ally tried to fight back with several upper cuts which would explain Jackson's bruised jaw. With all her will, Ally tried to fight back, but her petite body was just not strong enough to over come Jackson's muscular build. As Ally threatened to call the police, Jackson became angrier. He picked up a cheap glass vase and smashed it against along her left shoulder blade and left a gash that needed badly of stitches. While Ally cringed in pain, Jackson picked her up by the scruff of her collar and threw her against the wall. Her head throbbed and she figured she probably had a concussion. She then stood up and lunged for him and knocked him into the mirror. He sat there startled for a second and then smack her hard enough to throw her on and the floor and kicked her in the side.

"Thats enough for now", he grumpily mumbled.

Thats when she crawled into the bathroom.

She realized her eyes were closed from reliving the moment. She opened them. Jackson was standing there.

" I love you, you know" Jackson cackled.

"No you don't. I want to break-" Ally was interrupted by Jackson.

"Hey now, remember what I said about trying to break up with me" Jackson warned.

And she did remember. She was not allowed to object to him. If she did, she would be beaten. She was forced to move in with him into a small little white trailer home in a dangerous neighborhood and the house looked like it was about to fall over any second. There wasn't much inside, just a bedroom with a dresser, a small kitchen and a small old recliner chair with a 15 inch old tv in front of it. She was forced by Jackson to abandon college and join him in the little house.

She crouched in the corner, tears streaming down her face. This is how she would spend her life. Cowering from him. If only her best friend, Austin Moon was here...

Just then, there was a slam from the front door being kicked open. All she heard was the words of her rescue.

"Police! Put your hands in the air"


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note-This chapter is pretty short. It's to help you get to the next chapter. I hope you enjoy the first two. I'll write Chapter Three within 48 hours so yeah. **

**Spoiler: Austin will be in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY AND CHARACTERS THAT YOU MAY RECOGNIZE FROM THE TV SHOW. RIGHTS TO THOSE CHARACTERS BELONG TO DISNEY AND LAUGH PRODUCTIONS. HOWEVER, OWN THE STORY LINE AND PLOT AS WELL AS CHARACTERS THAT DON'T APPEAR IN THE SERIES.**

"Jackson Muller, you are under arrest for domestic abuse. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

Ally couldn't believe it. Her rescue. She was baffled. How? She was stunned when a police officer came up to her.

"Are you Miss Ally Dawson?" said the officer who's name tag read 'Officer Adams'.

"Uh Yeah that's me" Ally spat out.

"If you're wondering how we knew, a neighbor saw through the window and called us. Good thing she did. You must be pretty startled from today's events." Officer Adams said with a kind voice which gave Ally a reassuring feeling.

"Um, how long will Jackson be locked up?" Ally asked.

"About 10 years" the officer responded.

"Well, I guess I better call my parents and have them come pick me up so I can move back home."

The officer looked puzzled.

"He forced me to move in with him" Ally informed the officer.

"Oh. How old are you?" He asked.

"Eighteen" Ally said.

"Young one. Well, I'll have one of the guys bring you home and you can tell your parents"

Officer Adams gave her a reassuring smile and then started to walk away when Ally realized on one more request.

"Make sure to tell Jackson that we are over" Ally laughed and walked to get her stuff. It wasn't much because Jackson didn't let her out of the house. She the walked to one of the police cars where the man who was bringing her home told her to go. As they rode towards the Dawson house, Ally was ready for a new start.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, I finished. I have a five hour car ride tomorrow, so I'll write probably several chapter tomorrow. Anyway, no spoilers for Chapter Four. Its gonna be crazy though. Enjoy!**

Ally pulled into the driveway in and instantly her eyes laid on the orange Mustang that was in the driveway. Austin's car. Her parents must've called him right after they got the call that Jackson was arrested and she was coming home. She still was waiting on the call for the court date. She was so excited to see Austin, Lester and Penny Dawson, Trish, and Dez. Somehow, her thoughts wandered to her appearance. She realized her clothes had been ripped up and they revealed her prominent ribs and hips. Jackson had told her she was too fat and he forced her to starve herself. She only got a very small meal twice a day. If she ate anything more, he'd whipped her with his heavy leather belt.

She quickly dug in her trash bag of clothes and pulled out a baggy t-shirt. _That'll have to do, _she thought. She then slid out of the police officers car and looked out the house. She hadn't even seen it for nearly two years. Austin and her family, who knows how long. She wasn't even allowed to see them at all during that period of time. He also didn't allow her to have a cell phone. She had no contact with any of them whatsoever. He also didn't allow her out of the house at all.

Meanwhile, inside, Austin had spotted her. He dashed out the front door and run faster than he had ever ran before. He embraced Ally. After a long hug, she leaned back a little, but definitely not out of his arms, and looked at him and smiled. His messy blond hair, big brown eyes, and kind smile just gave her an assuring feeling. She leaned forward and kissed him. His lips were warm. Austin was startled for a minute, but then pulled her closer, if that was even possible. They kissed for a long time. It wasn't until they heard the sniffling of Dez's tears that they stopped. Dez had tears in his eyes.

"Finally, you two are back together. Luckily, I never really got over it when you two broke up" Dez said, with the crying causing his voice to crack.

Ally smiled.

"I guess we are back together" Ally said.

"Yeah why not? Allyson I-don't-know-your-middle-name Dawson, will you make me the happiest man alive and do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Austin asked somewhat sincerely but still with a little humor in his voice.

"Of course, Monica!" She said, boping his nose "and I'm never telling you my middle name".

Austin put his arm around Ally and she felt warm and fuzzy inside. She hugged her parents, who treated her a to a lunch of hotdogs, french fries, and pickles. She hadn't had pickles in so long she almost cried when she saw her parents pull them out of the fridge. After a fantastic lunch was over, Trish, Dez, and Austin helped Ally move back into her old room. The whole intake was completely emotional for her.

"Hey guys, can me and Ally have some privacy for a sec?" Austin asked.

Dez and Trish left the room at once.

"Ally, I was thinking; Why don't we go out tonight? Like, on a date. We can go to Surfers Hang Ten, your favorite!" Austin asked.

"OK. Well, Im all moved in. Is it okay if I spend a little time with Trish?" Ally asked Austin.

"Yeah, sure!"

Austin and Ally opened the door only to find Trish and Dez kissing in the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

Austin and Ally stood there, as if moving a single muscle was not permitted. Dez and Trish kissed for what seemed like forever. Ally starting to grin, seeing her two friends becoming, well, more than friends. Since when did they like each other this much? As far as Ally could remember, they were never going to even kiss.

"Oh, I just love love!" Ally unintentionally blurted out. Dez and Trish pulled from each other at once, still smiling and giggling at each other. _Wow, _**_a lot _**_must've changed while I was gone_ Ally thought. Afterwards, Austin and Dez left.

"So when did you start liking Dez" Ally asked when Dez and Austin were out of earshot.

"Well, actually, we've been having a secret relationship for about a year now" Trish giggled

"Wow. Ok." Ally said

"Why do you think we go to all the Zalien movies together. Its a romantic date. DUH!" Trish said "But enough about me. I wanna hear all about, well, everything" Trish said with a little awe in her voice

"Well, as you know, Jackson forced me to move in with him two years ago. Basically, I was his maid. I cooked and cleaned. He would tell me he loves me all the time, but he didn't mean it. I also had to act sexy for him. I wasn't aloud to wear shorts that ended more than a foot above my knee. Any shirt past my belly button without spaghetti straps was also not aloud. Bras, not aloud. Then about….a year ago? He told me I was too fat and didn't allow me to eat more than half a serving, two meals a day. So I lost a lot of weight. If I made any remark that didn't honor him, I was beaten" Ally admitted, tearing up a little bit at the memories.

"Wow. Thats pretty extreme. But now that you and Austin are back together, are you guys going on a date anytime soon?" Trish asked all gossip-y.

"Yeah, actually tonight. We are going to Surfers Hang Ten" Ally blurted out like an excited 8 year old.

"OH MY GOSH! I TOTALLY NEED TO HELP YOU PICK OUT AN OUTFIT" Trish squealed, excitedly.

Ally and Trish surfed Ally's closet until the found a red strapless dress with a heart-shaped collar and a flowing skirt that went down to the top of her knee caps and black pumps. Because she couldn't quite fit the dress right because he starved her, they fixed it with safety pins. Trish help Ally apply a black smoky eye for make up and Trish put in a french braid headband and curled the rest of her hair. As for nails, Trish and Ally went for an emergency mani-pedi. It took quite a while because Ally's nails were extremely beat up. But eventually, they turned them into beautiful red colored nails with black stripes on them.

Before they knew it, six-o'clock rolled around and Austin showed up in his Orange Mustang. He wore a black sports jacket, a white t-shirt, dark skinny jeans, white high-tops, and his whistle necklace.

"Wow, Ally, you look beautiful. Not that you don't look beautiful all the time..but now especially…uh er…" Austin said nervously.

"Thanks, you don't clean up too badly your self" she said with a smile at Austin's nervousness.

"Wanna go?" Austin asked.

"Yeah sure!" Ally said after a couple seconds. She was lost in his smile. Austin wrapped his arm around Ally and walked toward his car. It smelt faintly of soap and it was obvious he just went for a car wash before he picked her up. He opened the passenger side door and jokingly bowed. She laughed and climbed in. Austin walked around the car, climbed in, and started the car. She giggled a little because the car smelt like pancakes. Austin turned on the radio and "Steal your Heart" was playing. She turned it all the way up and turned up the bass. Apparently is was 'Moon Hour' and there were lots of Austin's as well as Ally's song playing. They jamed out, singing at the top of their lungs to duets of all the song. If only Austin had noticed he had crossed into the left lane and car was coming in for a full on collision.


	5. Chapter 5

Austin finally noticed and he over-swerved. The car started to spin. Austin tried to regain power, but it was no use. The more he tried to rearrange the car, the more it got out of control. They started to go down a small ditch and the car rolled. All Austin could do was yell "I'M SORRY ALLY".

The car finally landed, luckily right side up and the smoke cleared. There was much damage done to the car. Austin called 911. It would be a couple minutes before they showed up. Austin had a gash across his forehead. He looked over at Ally. The passenger side of the car's exterior was probably severely damage. Austin didn't car. It was just a car, anyway. He didn't notice until now that Ally's eyes were just slits and she appeared to be blacking out. Austin got out of the car. He was right. He'd have to get his insurance to replace his car. He walked around, got Ally out, and held her bridal style.

"Austin…." she moaned.

"Don't say anything, Ally. Just stay with me" Austin nearly crying said.

Ally was indeed going to stay with him. She wanted to. She needed to. Austin noticed that her hair and makeup were still extremely in place. She still managed to look beautiful even greeting death like an old friend. It wasn't her first time. Sometimes Jackson beat her so badly she'd blackout and went to heaven for a couple minutes. Thats how she never let go. She believed in God and whenever times were hardest, she could feel his embrace.

The ambulance showed up and Austin immediately put Ally on their stretcher. He climbed in and shut the door. He was on his way to the hospital, the last place he wanted to go tonight. He called her parents to meet them their. Apparently, as far as the paramedics were concerned, she had a huge concussion, there was a giant gash on both her shoulders, and there was a gash across her forehead. She had indeed hit her head. There was no telling what deeper damage existed, but if this was it, Austin would be thankful. A concussion and some stitches. Okay, it could've been a lot worse. They made it to the hospital and Penny Dawson was there.

"Oh my baby!" Penny cried.

Austin still had a gash across his forehead and he had to go get stitches. The minute he got out, he ran to Ally's room, even though several people yelled at him for running. They had no right. They didn't what he was going through. Sadness. Anger with himself. Pain. But above all, guilt. Ally nor him wouldn't even be here if it weren't for him. He should've been paying attention. No, not now. There was no way to go back in time and change it. He finally made it to Ally's room. Lester, Penny, Trish and Dez were there. Austin held Ally's hand. People kept going in and out of the room, but Austin sat there.

"Oh Ally Im so sorry" He had tears going down his face.

Thats when Ally's heart monitor stopped.


	6. Chapter 6

Several doctors came in and used electric paddles to restart her heart. But someone said something about her being stuck in a coma. Austin couldn't believe himself. He was never driving again. Even if it meant walking everywhere, obviously driving causes people around him lots of pain and he couldn't handle it. He just sat in the room blubbering apologizes to Ally. He was broken down. He refused to go home that night. He called his parents and asked them to bring him clothes in the morning. He cried himself to sleep that night. He wished he hadn't. He had many nightmares from reliving the car crash to Ally dying to Ally waking up and forgetting who he was. Even in his sleep was crying.

ONE MONTH LATER

Ally still hadn't woken up from her coma. Austin barley ever went home. He spent every second he had and them some at the hospital with Ally. All he wanted was for her was to wake up. He hadn't eaten and drunk much out of stress he was extremely depressed. He could barley ever sleep because of the nightmare. Tomorrow is Ally's 19th birthday. Austin had his birthday at the hospital. He didn't really care about it honestly. All he was praying was for Ally to wake up for her birthday. He prayed. Then he realize maybe if she did, he wanted to do something special. She was nineteen. They could get married. If he had loved her this much, then he wanted to marry her. He quickly rode the bus to the bakery and ordered a cake shaped as a pickle and that said "Happy 19th Birthday, Ally". He would be back to pick it up later. After that, he went to the floral shop and got a bunch of roses. Next, he went to the jewelers and had a ring made. It had a 1k diamond with little 0.5k white diamond around the entire band. Little diamond ribbon like things stuck out from the big diamond and made an infinity symbol. Finally, he made his way to the animal shelter. Ally had always wanted a puppy. He bought a little female cockapoo and put a pink ribbon around it. He bought a pink collar and put several tags that said "Put Name Here" to tell her she was nameless, "We can be a family" and a final tag that said "Will you marry me?" with the ring behind it. He bought some essential puppy stuff such as a crate, a bed, some food dishes, and some food for the stay at the hospital until tomorrow. He picked up the cake and the ring and went backs to the hospital. But first he got his guitar. He worked to write a small little jingle.

That night he stayed at the hospital and worked on the song. He finally came up with something when the clock said midnight. The moment the clock struck midnight, Ally opened her eyes.

"Ally! Your Awake!" Austin said.

"Who's Ally? And who are you?" Ally mumbled.

Austin's heart sank.


	7. Chapter 7

Apparently Ally had amnesia. This wasn't rare. It took a week for Austin to figure out to do. He went up to Ally's bedside and said "Hello Ally. My name is Austin Moon. Before you were in a coma, we got into a car crash. We were going on a date. We were dating. We've known each other for a long time. We are best friends. We love each other. I love you"

Ally seemed to be taking it in.

"If you loved me, why'd did you put us in a car crash and me in the hospital?"

Austin's heart sank for the millionth time this week. He was so dazed by what Ally had just said that he couldn't even cry. He knew it was true. But his feelings aside, this wasn't about him. It was about Ally. He knew she actually didn't believe that. The real Ally wouldn't believe that. The real Ally was somewhere in there. _OK Austin think. What does Ally love more than anything? Pickles? No. MUSIC! Thats where you found the real her and thats where you'll do it once again. _He knew what to do. As fast as he could he ran home as fast he could. He grabbed the puppy that he startled to call Marley, the ring, and the cake in fridge. Before he went back to the the hospital, he stopped by PetSmart and got a new tag that said Marley. He also went back to the Floral shop and bought some new Roses. When he got back to the hospital, Ally, luckily was asleep. He redecorated the room with roses. He took the hospital table and out Marley on it. He ordered another table and put the cake on it. He nudged Ally awake. He sang "Heartbeat" all the way through. Ally seemed to take it in and towards the end, really enjoy it. It was the last verse when she started to sing along, mumbling the words. Finally the song ended and she and Austin were just there smiling at each other.

"Austin?" she asked weakly.

"Ally! You're back!" he yelled. He embraced her and started kissing her. He was so happy to see Ally his best friend, his girlfriend, and hopefully, his fiancé.

"Austin, why is there a cockapoo in here?" Ally asked giggling.

"Oh right. Um here" Austin handed Ally Marley. "Do not read the tags yet. But the first one you can read. Her name is Marley. She's for you. But listen to my song before you read the tags" Austin started to sing

_I've known you for a long long time _

_We started out making lyrical rhymes _

_Then we became good friends_

_The relationship wasn't gonna end_

_We lost contact for years_

_But by now in the song_

_You should be all ears_

_You were beaten and blooded and dragged_

_i want to protect you_

_I really love you_

_so for the love of pete _

_read the tags_

Ally was crying with tears of joy. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Austin was so sweet and caring. She realized she could read the tags. Marley was laying in her lap, almost what seemed like she was listen to Austin's song. Ally rotated Marley's collar and read "We can all be a family". She shifted the tag and read the next one.

"Will you marry me?"

It took her second to take it in. Then she shouted "YES".


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I am so sorry I haven't been writing for a while. I started school and had to do homework. I never had the time. This weekend I have no homework and am ready to get down to business. Im a little disappointed with how little reviews Ive received so far. Please comment any ideas, recommendations, wishes, etc you may have because I want to know if I'm doing this right. **

**Anyhow, I hope you enjoy and please, please, please review**

_Three months later..._

It was the day of the wedding. Austin and Ally decided to have it on the beach. Ally had fully recovered from every injury.

Trish and Ally were getting ready at Ally's house. Ally wore a dress that was tight fitting around her top half, but then flowed down in ruffles from the waist down. A skinny sparkled belt with faux diamonds shone under the lights. Instead of a classic veil, she wore a tiara, because she was Austin's "queen" as he quoted, with a nice up done bun. She was absolutely radiant.

Trish, being Ally's maid of honor, wore a simple red strapless dress with a side braid and a faux diamond belt, much like Ally's.

"Are you excited?" Trish squealed.

"Of course! I'm exchanging vows with my soulmate" Ally said with endearing eyes. Clearly, she was ready.

Austin ordered a limo for each of them. After, it was unlucky to see the bride before she walked down the aisle. The limo pulled up on the beach, everything ready. She stepped out of the limo with the assistance of her father. She saw everyone stand as stepped out of the limo. This was her last moments being unmarried.

A bouquet of lily's was given to her by an assistant. She walked on the rose petals that had been set for her by the flower girl. Who it is, not important. All she cared about was the handsome blonde at the end of the aisle. Austin wore a black suit with a white dress shirt, a vest, and a red tie. He had a hard time contemplating the beauty of his wife-to-be. She finally made it to the end of the aisle. She stared into his eyes. Words were read, they said their vows, exchanged rings, and eventually heard the words "You may kiss the bride"

Nothing matter to Austin. He pulled in so close, kissed her so hard. She kissed back harder. It was as if it was some sort of game. Sparks were nearly visible to the guests. They finally pulled back. It was not enough, but they had the rest of their lives.

As soon as they pulled back, a frighteningly familiar voice yelled "Hey"! There he was at the end of the aisle.

Jackson.

**A/N BOOM! That dropped like a bomb. This was a suggestion by a review. Please please please leave reviews!. No that they are married, how will Jackson respond to that? Well, I guess time will tell**

**Just so you know, I have written the next chapter and its pretty intense!**

**In order for me to post it I need 1 of the following**

**10 more reviews **

**10 more follows**

**20 more likes **

**I need feedback.  
PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9

Ally's heart races. Why is Jackson here? Isn't he supposed to be in prison? FOR TEN YEARS? Well, none of it really matters because he has a sliver pistol in his hand!

"What the hell, Ally? I thought we were in love?" Jackson yelled. Ally was so frightened that she could even speak.

"Get out of here!" Austin yelled. With a swift motion, Austin punched Jackson in the jaw.

Although Austin was quite strong, Jackson was stronger. He punched Austin back so hard it knocked him out. Jackson grabbed Ally and and put the pistol to her temple.

"If anyone says anything, I will shoot her!" He walked back to a car that was not Jackson's, but stolen. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, all while pointing the pistol at the crowd. He took Ally and stuffed in the trunk. All Ally heard was the engine.

**A/N IM SO SORRY THIS IS SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER! But ****it'll**** get better. You're probably wanting to murder me right now for doing this to poor Ally! Trust me, in the next chapter, you'll be able to taste my blood. ****It'll**** be up shortly here. Well, until next time, KEEP REVIEWING! I LOVE SEEING THEM!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I was crying as I wrote this chapter. I'm such a bad person!**

Blood. Dripping down the drain. Why her? What did she ever do wrong? Where Austin? Did he give up on her? They're married! They committed to spend the rest of their lives together!

It had been two weeks since Jack abducted her. He didn't go to jail because he had no witnesses besides Ally, but because she was in a coma at the time, she was not able to speak against him.

Using a rusted pocket knife, Ally slit her wrists. Scars covered her arms. Because she wasn't loyal to him, Jackson starved Ally. Not a thing. All she ever had was water. Her hips and ribs were more prominent than they were the first time. Jackson was always drunk. He used her for nothing more than a punching bag. There were more bruised and cut areas of her skin now than skin that was clean. She wanted to let go. If Jackson never went to jail, she was alway stuck here. She never stopped crying for more than an hour. It was worse than ever before.

Ally hadn't even seen daylight since the wedding. It was terrible.

Ally's blood covered the sink by now. She was starting to black out. But then she did. She fainted. It was like her coma all over again. She felt this strange supernatural presence that she could only explain as God. She went down a tunnel and saw a bright light. She heard the words

"Its okay if you want to let go. But he's almost there"

Ally knew that the only he that must mean Austin. But what does almost mean. Well, she was about to find out.

Meanwhile, Austin had been driving around for two weeks, hadn't eaten, hadn't slept. It was like Ally's coma. Only worse, because he didn't know if he'd ever find her. Thats when he saw Jackson in a window. He called 911. He got out of his car, grabbed his gun in case he needed it, and walked to the back door of the house. He slammed it in.

Jackson noticed him and took a swing at his face. Austin dodged it, grabbed his beer bottle, and slammed it on his head. Jackson punched Austin in the jaw. Austin tripped Jackson, and while Jackson was falling, he hit his head. Just then, the police showed up.

"Are you Mr Moon?" an officer whose tag read Adams said.

"Yeah."

"Is this the man who kidnapped and abused your wife"

"Yeah"

"Is your wife, by any chance, Ally Dawson?"

"Yeah"  
"Oh, I rescued her last time. I assure you this will be the last time it happens. Where is Ally?"

Austin realized that he hadn't even thought about Ally's location. He immediately searched every room in the house until he found her, dazed in the bathroom. She looked her terrible.

"Austin?" she mumbled.

"Im here, Ally, Im here"

He picked her up bridal style and carried her. He brought her to the hospital. She was admitted to a room. Everything was going to be okay.


	11. Chapter 11

p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"strongA/N: I'm going to change the rating to T because of the plot I have in mind (including this chapter). Maybe some suicide attempts and other stuff in the category, homosexual pairings etc. I don't even know yet. /strong/p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"strongAnyhow, please review! I love to your reviews. Tell me what you really think of my story. Suggestions are very much so appreciated and I usually try to work them into the story some how. This is about to get a lot juicier. /strong/p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"strongDICLAIMER: I Don't own Austin and Ally, the characters, songs mentioned, or anything else that appears in the show. /strong/p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"THREE MONTHS LATER/p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Austin and Ally were happy in their home. By home, I mean studio apartment in downtown Miami. It had two bedrooms, a small, well, everything. Ally wasn't cutting anymore. The scars were there though. They stood there and constantly reminded her of her past. It wasn't uncommon for Austin to find Ally crying in random corners, or just break down in the frozen foods isle. /p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Life was okay, otherwise. Austin got a job as club singer which got a nice, fat paycheck . Ally abandoned college. She wanted to spend her life with Austin. And someone else.../p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Ally walked up to Austin one morning while Austin shoveled pancakes into his mouth. /p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Morning Austin"/p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Good Morning, Beautiful" Austin tried to say while having a mouthful of pancakes muffling the words./p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Austin, uh, well, I'm just going to say it. I want a kid" Ally blurted out. It was very much so true. She wanted a child. They were almost twenty. They could afford it. /p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;""Ok let's go have a kid!" /p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Austin pulled Ally's hand and led her to the bedroom. She giggled because she knew exactly what was about to go down. Ally pulled Austin onto the bed. She kissed him, with passion in her lips. He kissed her back harder. They kissed for one minute straight already and Ally's tongue pushed Austin's teeth, begging for access. Austin push his tongue into her mouth. It was a full make-out session. Soon, Austin was on his back with Ally on top of him, them kissing each other. Austin's shirt was removed, revealing his gorgeous six lack with a v line. Ally was in her bra and panties. They hadn't even begun yet. They were still making out. /p  
p style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"Soon enough, clothes were flying off, moaning filled the room, and nothing was PG/p 


End file.
